


Pool

by rancheel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beer, Date Night, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Josie's bar, Pool Table, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Thor's Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: It's date night for You and Matt, so you both decided it was a good idea to play a nice friendly game of pool in Josie's Bar.





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I was/am half asleep while editing this. If you find any mistakes, please comment! You'd be a hero in my book. Right next to Mr. Murdock himself.

“How much are you wanting to bet that I can shoot the ball into the pocket?” Matt asked after he sipped his beer while you moved around the pool table with your cue in hand. 

You hummed softly as you bent over the edge of the table, starting to line up the shot you had of the ball you were trying to sink.

“I’m willing to bet that the probability of that is 0, but _you go ahead_ ,” you mumbled, rolling your shoulders as you gently held the thicker end of your pool cue, taking in a slow breath as you pulled it back, watching the thinner end move up your hand slightly before pushing forwards quickly as the tip of the cue met the cue ball.

The distinct clacking sound of the pool balls were all Matt heard as he kept nursing his beer before hearing a few thunks in a row.

“What happened?”

You smirked widely and finally stood straighter, placing your cue against the wall near the pool table.

“You only have one chance to prove your worth.”

“Ouch. That’s a little harsh to say that I have to hit the eight ball, isn’t it?” Matt questioned after a final swig of his beer, causing the both of you to laugh. You patted his chest before shuffling past him to get to your abandoned beer, grimacing at the rowdy yells from the bar.

“It may be harsh, but you really do only have _one last shot_ to prove you’re _worthy-_ ”

“You make it sound like I’m about to pick up Thor’s hammer!” Matt exclaimed fondly, carefully trailing after you as you let out a snort, taking a small swig of your Corona. Matt caught of whiff of it and scrunched his nose up, placing his now empty bottle of Irish Red next to the paper coaster that your beer once sat on.

You held back a laugh as you swallowed before noticing his face.

“What? Is Josie tryin’ to flirt again and you can’t help but hear it?”

“No. Your Corona,” Matt explained casually as you took another swig, standing in front of Matt now as he looked over your shoulder while he leaned on the pool cue gently.

You clicked your tongue and gently gripped his chin to move his head so he seemed as if he was looking at you.

“I’ll stop with the Corona’s when Josie gets Heineken or starts having better pipes so I can _stop_ having cocktails neat.” You moved up onto your toes to steal a quick kiss from Matt, starting to scrunch up your own nose due to the beer on Matt’s lips mixing with your own.

“Now you now how _I_ feel,” Matt whispered softly once you pulled away, your lips just barely touching as he spoke. You rolled your eyes and pecked his lips one last time before gently shoving him away.

“C’mon, blind man. Beat my ass at pool.”

Matt smirked and reached a hand out to feel for the closest corner of the pool table.

“This blind man can do _way more_ than just beat you at pool, Y/N-”

“Pool first, sexual innuendos later, Mr. Murdock,” You said sternly to get a small rise out of him, taking a gulp from your Corona while Matt let out a huff of a laugh, making his way to the side of the table where the cue was.

“Yes ma’am.”

The tone he used made you inhale sharply as you swallowed the last bit of the beer that was in your mouth. You were quick to cover your mouth to cough, placing the bottle back on it’s flimsy coaster, catching Matt’s smug little smirk.

More rowdy yells were heard once more as you decided to move and stand close to Matt as he lined up his shot with perfection, taking in a few breaths.

“Take the shot, Murdock,” You whispered softly as you crossed your arms over your chest comfortably, shifting on your feet before you saw Matt tilt his head slightly.

You _knew_ what the little bastard was doing.

You took the moment to lean over closer to his side to whisper in his ear.

“Quit trying to find a way to seduce me and _take the shot_ , Matt. Or else you won’t even get the _chance_ to seduce me tonight.”

Matt held back a laugh as he moved his pool cue back before striking the cue ball.

You watched as it gently tapped the eight ball closer to the far right pocket, releasing a breath.

“Well, turns out you’re not worthy,” You said a little too happily, standing back up straight finally before twisting around to grab your pool cue.

“What do you mean? It landed!” Matt was quick to stand up straight and throw a hand to gesture at the table.

“No it didn’t! You struck it too light! It’s a little closer to the far right pocket.”

You moved to press a kiss to Matt’s cheek, playfully ruffling his hair with your free hand.

“Sorry, sport. You’re toast now.”

Matt let out a quiet huff and pouted slightly as he started to walk off to the side as you grabbed the small cube of chalk to chalk up the tip of the cue to make it seem like you knew what you were doing.

“You know, I think the next time we do date night, we shouldn’t play pool,” Matt said, successfully placing the pool cue back in the small stand Josie had close by before moving to lean on the edge of the pool table again.

You let out a hum before wincing at the other occupants cheering once more.

“Make sure next time we remember when games are playing. We’re both going to have migraines at this rate when we get home,” You said, letting out a soft sigh as you started to examine the green velvet of the table.

You had just placed the cube of chalk down when you felt Matt’s hands find place on your hips. You could feel his breathing on your neck slightly and started to lean into him slightly.

“You’re distracting me.”

“That’s the point, beautiful,” Matt quipped back quickly, pressing a kiss to your jawline gently. Huffing, you placed your free hand over one of his, slightly intertwining your fingers.

“Matt, I need you to let me go so I can finally kick your ass at pool,” You said softly, shifting to where your body was flush against his. You heard him take in a deep breath, tightening his grip on your hips.

He let out a low, husky hum and leaned his head down to press a few sloppy kisses to your neck before letting his hands trail to your back jean pockets.

Well, if there _wasn’t_ heat pooling between your legs before, there definitely was now.

You let out a soft gasp when he groped at the flesh under the fabric inside the pockets before letting out a sigh.

“Matthew Murdock, you can do this _after_ one of us sinks the goddamn eight ball in the pocket.”

Matt smirked against the skin of your neck as he bit down gently, forcing you to suppress a moan. He pulled away just after pressing a kiss to your temple as if he wasn’t just trying to pull anything, his hands moving from your back pockets to his own front ones.

Smug asshole.

“You’re a pest sometimes, you know that?” You grumbled out, starting to move around the edge of the table to the other side where the cue ball was, almost tuning out the aggressive cheers at the bar.

“Yeah, but you _know_ you love it,” Matt replied staying across the table from you as you started to line up the shot. He was smirking wider when he heard your heart skip a beat in silent confirmation.

You took in a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and ignore your pounding heart that you knew for sure Matt was hearing and drew the pool cue back with an inhale before pushing forwards to strike with an exhale.

The both of you watched the cue ball jump slightly at your sudden force before it rolled quickly to bump into the eight ball with a metallic _clack!_ before it sunk into the pocket after teetering on the edge for a split second.

You grinned widely and placed the pool cue you were using on the pool table before holding your arms up, wiggling your fingers as Matt’s jaw dropped.

“How about _that_ for a game of pool, Murdock!” You exclaimed happily, bouncing around for a moment before getting slightly dizzy and moving to shake Matt out of his shocked state.

Matt stood still when you pressed into his side before he slowly recovered, letting out a heavy sigh and wrapped an arm around you to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Congrats,” Matt said flatly, gently resting his chin on top of your head and starting to sway gently as he felt your hand trail up to tug on his tie.

You got up on your tippy toes and leaned close to his ear to whisper.

“You wanna head back home and celebrate, _Mr. Murdock_?”

Needless to say, Matt was quick to grab both of your bags and toss some money Josie’s way before you led him out into the chilly New York evening.


End file.
